Changes in Graduation
by Tjin
Summary: Xanders Changes may effect more then you think (Part 2 of the Changes Series)
1. Changes in Graduation Part 1

Xander sat on his grave as he stared at the piece of stone that was signing away any chance of a life he had  
  
'Alexander LaVelle Harris' was written out on the granite surface of the Tombstone  
  
[Come on Cub, pull yourself out of this before I kick your ass] a voice growled at Xander  
  
"Who... where the hell are you?" Xander said as he twisted around in search of the voice  
  
[no need to talk pup, I'm the one who's been running your body for the last few days... sorry about getting you killed by the way] the voice returned as Xander sat back down  
  
"WHAT!" Xander all but screeched before his hand slapped over his mouth  
  
[Shut the hell up pup, damn didn't anything from me stick with you? Listen I can hear your thoughts just fine so all you have to do is think to me and we don't have to call down any hungry Dust piles okay?] The voice snarled before Xander nodded mutely and his had fell back into his power  
  
//How, umm... okay. How did you do that with my hand?// he thought towards the voice in the back of his head  
  
[Not hard pup, I've been running your body for a while now and I can use your body just like you do]  
  
//HEY// he thought before he flinched at a jab from the back of his head //hey... you leave my body alone laughing boy// Xander said as the voice started to giggle  
  
[Don't want your body pup, your life is to complicated for me... but I will want to get out once in a while, I will need to hunt and kill] the voice returned as Xander realized he was walking without wanting to do so  
  
//HEY! I said not to do that with my body// Xander growled out  
  
[Well you where just sitting there and personally pup I would prefer to NOT be killed by some damn fledgling Vampire or have one of the slayers come by and think WE ARE SOME DAMN FLEDGLING VAMPIRE!]  
  
//Hey if i... ooh shit Faith, Stop go back we have to find Faith. We have to stop her// Xander argued as he thought back to the conversation he had with Jesse  
  
[What, why?]  
  
//Cuz faith need's our help right now// he thought back desperately as hs body slowed then stopped  
  
[Pup you had better start making sense right now or i walk and I'm taking the Body] the voice said as Xander's Patiance started to run out  
  
"NO now you listen here, this is MY BODY and if I have to share it with you you're going to help me find faith NOW!" Xander screamed at the empty graveyard  
  
After several seconds the voice seemed to have decided [Okay pup, but if you want me to find her you have to let me drive]  
  
Xander thought for a second before a single phrase came back *She is gonna break Xan* with a nod Xander agreed //What do you need me to do?//  
  
[Don't fight what's about to happen]  
  
//Whats about to happen?// Xander thought as he felt a tingle run up his spine  
  
[This]  
  
The Headache came first, As Xander dropped to his knee's in pain he felt the almost electric feeling run up from the back of his spine and hit his already pained skull like a hammer blow, as the Current's twitched out to his limbs Xander thankfully felt the hold on his Body slip away 


	2. Changes in Graduation Part 2

Alpha stretched as the feeling of power came over him [god it's good to be truly back] he thought as he looked down at his hands, the claws and muscled arms giving him more power then his human form could ever hold and with a feral smile he forced himself to stand  
  
//We have to save faith// Xander pressed from the back of his head as Alpha shook himself off of the lingering feeling from the Shift  
  
[Don't worry about the Slayer pup, She's a though girl] he grumbled as he looked around the deserted graveyard  
  
//No she's not, now I gave you control so you can help me save Faith, if you won't do that then I'll do it myself// Xander said feeling exasperated at the other spirit in his body.  
  
[Hey pup... calm down, you need to learn to breath a bit or you'll never be able to track anything... breathing is good] he said with a smirk as he looked down at his arms again  
  
[Hey pup... why am I Albino?] He said looking at the pale white hair that stood out on his arms  
  
//I don't know, but we HAVE TO HELP FAITH!// Xander yelled into the mind  
  
As the sound slammed into his skull Alpha dropped to the ground in pain and held his head until the echoes died down enough he was able to move  
  
[Okay pup... we need to work some things out right now, First DON'T EVER SCREAM LIKE THAT AGAIN!] He thundered as he tried to get rid of the lingering headache  
  
[Second I will help you with you're problem. but right now we have to deal with something else so you can either shut up and let me do what I need before we go hunting your slayer or you can wander around hopelessly looking for her yourself and probably get killed by a vampire] he growled out as he felt Xander drop back to the sub-conscious level to avoid his yell's  
  
//Okay... but if Faith is hurt because of you I will NEVER let you out again... do we understand each other?//  
  
[Sure thing Cub, now lets get on with this before something makes the mistake of thinking were easy prey] with a short run he bounded over the eight foot fencing around the graveyard and headed out towards the dark.  
  
Fifteen minutes later found Alpha standing over the chalk outline from a few days earlier [look at this shit... Forty Five rounds fired and they hit me six times, these kids are worse shots then movie bad guys] he thought as he looked over area and quietly started to sniff around  
  
Most of the smells had been over run by the smell of the coroners, Police and press as well as the overwhelming stench of the general population but none of that could over shadow the stench of powder and the metallic smell of a gun. [Now pup I need to know something, these people killed you and now I'm going to return the favor... are you going to have any problems with that?] He thought as he felt the uncomfortable silence from the back of his head.  
  
//I threatened Buffy that if anything happened to Willow I'd kill her, is there any way I can avoid watching it or do I have to see you kill them// he asked as Alpha followed the trail through the urban setting  
  
[Yup, when ever I wanted a break from watching you I'd go to the imagination area and just sort of soak there for a while] he said as he finally tracked down the smell to a run down house in the suburban area of Sunyydale [And pup... don't watch, I'll call you when it's over] he said and smiled when he felt the other spirit slip into the shadow's of his mind 


	3. Changes in Graduation Part 3

Alpha landed lightly on the roof of the house and started looking around  
  
It didn't take him to long to find the scents had left a few hour's earlier and hadn't returned yet, the abundance of scent did mean that this was there home and with a grin Alpha set down to wait  
  
The rumble of the engines slowing was first notice they where back and that was followed closely by the voices laughing among themselves  
  
"Hey man... where do you think that punk came up with all that cash?" one said as he pulled off his helmet, Alpha recognized him as the runner from before and grinned in the shadows as the three got off there Cycles  
  
"I don't give a fuck where he got it, but he ain't gonna need it now" Alpha refocused on the speaker and shoot [you are dead, you just don't know it yet bub]  
  
The voices faded as the three entered the house and locked the door, leaving Alpha to contemplate how was best to return the favor [Nothing says dramatic like...] he thought with a grin  
  
As he landed on the ground Alpha looked in the house and was barely able to keep from laughing [Dumb move buddy] he thought as he moved over to the three bikes [hmmm.... Honda Shadow, Harley Softail and a Kawasaki Ninja... I always hated Kawasaki] he thought as he hefted the heavy bike to his shoulder  
  
"HOME DELEVERY!" Alpha yelled as he threw the heavy machine though the Wall  
  
a Insane burst of laughter broke past his defense as he stepped through the hole and stared at the bike as it sat in the living room "Some paint and spackle and I'm sure it will be good as new" he said with a grin as the three just stood staring at him, it was several seconds before the speaker was able to break himself from his terror and come out with a coherent phrase  
  
"G-get out before I call the C-cops" the speaker stuttered out as the Seven foot tall monster stood in the whole from the bike he had just rented.  
  
Alpha almost laughed again as the speaker threatened him "Come on now, you can't call the cops on me bub, you see pal to call the cops you need something to report" He said stepping up to the three with a sneer "And I doubt you really want to call the cops on me boy" he growled as the three shook more then they already were  
  
"W-what going to d-do?" the runner from before stammered out to the looming figure above him as alpha looked around the suburban home  
  
"I'm going to play a little game, first I'm going to break certain bones in your body before a let you run to the police station, first two that get there and confess get to live... the other one and the ones that DON'T confess will find far more important things broken" he said as he toward over the kid. The smell of ammonia wavered past his nose as he took a step back from the kid "So who want to go first?  
  
The sound of metal on metal broke him out of his view as he turned around to stare down the barrel of a very familiar weapon from several days before.  
  
As alpha's eye's shifted to a deeper green at the sight of the weapon he looked up at the shooter "Don't you know children shouldn't play with guns, small parts may prove a 'Chocking' hazard" he growled. 


	4. Changes in Graduation Part 4

Xander came slowly back to conciseness and took in his surroundings. He was standing in a small kitchen washing red suds off his hands, after a second he realized what he was doing.  
  
//Why am I washing blood off my hands?// He thought as he fought to control his gag reflex  
  
[What's wrong pup? Blood make you queasy?] Alpha smirked to him as Xander held his hands under the water  
  
//Well... yes, human blood makes me just a bit sick to my stomach.// Xander said as Alpha stopped and they just stood there for a second.  
  
[Okay... don't turn around you will be fine, take several steps to your right and go straight out the back door.]  
  
//Why? What did you do?// Xander asked as he fought the urge to turn around  
  
[Just, trust me on this one kid. If you turn around you will lose everything in your stomach.] Alpha said quietly  
  
Xander thought about it for several seconds before he came to a decision, with his head turned Xander walked to the back door and exited //Okay, we dealt with your issues. Now help me find Faith.// Xander ordered as Alpha walked around the house  
  
[Okay okay, jeez you're almost as annoying as that Cordelia chick.] Alpha growled as he got on the large Harley and started the engine.  
  
//Umm... where are we going and why are you stealing this motorcycle?// Xander asked as Alpha pulled out of the driveway and turned down the road  
  
[Well pup, as you seem so set on this whole 'We gotta save Faith' kick you got going here I thought we might take a quick break and... go save Faith.] Alpha said as he smirked at a police cruiser as he drove past [and Since we don't know where our wayward slayer is we're going to the one place that has information on that.] he said as he felt Xander settle down a bit [We are taken this ride because A. the punk who bought it used our money B. we can move faster on this then we can on foot and C because there not going to need it any more.]  
  
As Alpha finished Xander processed the information and came back with a single defining question that illustrated his mental capacity //Wha?// Xander blurted as Alpha pulled over into an Alley and got off the cycle.  
  
[Jeez kid I think you may have busted some brain cells coming up with that one. You sure you didn't hurt yourself?] Alpha Chuckled as he Shifted to his full Werewolf form and walked towards the dimly lit building ahead of him. [Okay pup, stay quiet and let me deal with this.] Alpha said as he opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
The conversation dimmed as the assorted Vampires and demons glanced at the large figure blocking the door  
  
With a low growl at the patrons Alpha moved over to the bar  
  
"What can I get you tonight? We have a special on AB negative." Willy said as the figure walked up to him.  
  
Alpha's hand shot out and gripped the bartender around the neck  
  
"I'm looking for someone." Alpha growled as he heard the Chairs of the patrons slide back as several of the demons and even a few of the Vampires standing up. "You just wait right here." He said as he dropped Willy and turned to the Patrons.  
  
While most of them had scooted back to avoid the fight eight large demons stood before him with five or six Vampires lingering near the back.  
  
"EVERYONE WHO WANT'S TO LEAVE HERE ALIVE HAD BETTER GO." Alpha yelled as he felt the tension in the room rise. "I'LL COVER YOUR BILLS" He finished and smiled as the area cleared of everything but Six of the demons and the Vampires.  
  
Looking at the group Alpha grinned. "Okay boys, lets play." He said before he launched himself at the assembled group.  
  
Willy just stared as his bar was taken apart again and with a groan he pulled the most expensive bottles from the shelf. 


	5. Changes in Graduation Part 5

As Alpha slammed the last demon onto the bar with a sickening crack; he took stock of the area, six dust piles and four demon corpses were added to the one on the bar coincided with the broken door to place the last corpse  
  
"Well... I guess the party's dying down now." He said as he turned to Willy, "Aah yes... you must be Willy the snitch." Alpha said lightly as he walked over and pulled him up to eye level. "Okay Willy. I'm going to say three words and your going to answer them as if your life depended on it." He said before he thought for a second. "Well... that's cuz it will depend on it." He said as he peeled his lips back into a grin that was all fangs.  
  
"Right, okay just ask what you want." Willy said as he tried to keep from looking at the dead bodies around his bar.  
  
"Okay are you ready?" Alpha asked, dropping him when he got a nod. "Slayer. Where. Now" Alpha said as he picked up a shattered bottle and started to make deep cuts into the surface of the bar.  
  
"Slayers... y-you want to know where the slayers are? Hell you s-should have asked the guys you just killed they would have taken you." He got before Alpha placed the broken bottle against hit throat  
  
"I'm not asking them, now where are the slayers" Alpha asked as he started to apply pressure.  
  
"T-The warehouses, the slayers are always around there this time of night" Willy stammered out and breathed a sigh as alpha dropped the bottle and stood  
  
"Thanks for the help." He said as he dropped a roll of bills he had picked up from the punk's house "Make sure everyone knows the slayers are under my protection now, anyone who wants to deal with them has to go through me." He said as he stepped over the corpses towards the door  
  
Willy worked up the courage to stand and stammer out a question "W-who are you and why do you think they'll be scared of you?" Willy asked as Alpha got to the door.  
  
Standing in the doorway Alpha turned back and grinned. "I'm found right there." He said pointing towards the bar where he had made the cuts before he walked out and disappeared into the night  
  
As Willy looked at the bar he looked confused as he racked his brain for the reference, when it came to him he paled even more and poured himself a drink "ooh shit, what the hell is he doing here" he mumbled as he drained the glass and poured another, all the time looking at the cuts in his bar  
  
Written cleanly on the surface of the bar was one word and two numbers 'Revelations 6:8' 


	6. Changes in Graduation Part 6

Alpha ran along the warehouse roof as he followed the trail of the two Slayers.  
  
//Are you gonna tell me now?// Xander asked as Alpha just smiled to himself.  
  
[Tell you what Pup?] Alpha asked as he slipped back behind the lip of the warehouse to avoid being spotted by the blonde Slayer who was talking below.  
  
//Are you gonna explain the whole deal with the verse you wrote at Willy's?// Xander grated out as Alpha continued to follow the two below.  
  
[Sure Pup. See demons have a fear of the Bible, the Torah and other religious writings,] Alpha said as he watched the blond Slayer as she continued to talk about the corpse before he shook his head and quietly leapt across to the other warehouse.  
  
[However, the problem for them is... it's a holy item, no reading allowed. It's kinda like having crosses shoved into their eyes,] he said with a silent chuckle as the mental image came across of Angel with two crosses embedded in his eyes.  
  
[Yeah, something like that,] he chuckled as he watched several shadows moving in an alley nearby. [So they had someone read it to them and they just memorize it so they know the prophecies that they talk about,] he continued as he moved over to the alley and looked down on two vampires trying to subdue a struggling man in a business suit.  
  
//Okay I get that but...// Xander paused as Alpha leapt off the building and into a tackle with the undead creatures.  
  
As the three of them tumbled into a heap, Alpha managed to extract himself from the other two and quickly shoved the human away.  
  
"GO. Find help now," he snarled before he grinned at the two vampires. "After all... you two are gonna need all the help you can get," he said as he stood up to his full eight feet and glared down at the two undead.  
  
"So, who wants to tell me who the new boss is around here?" he said cheerfully.  
  
With a growl the largest of the vampires leapt at him. Stepping towards the flying corpse he brought his forehead down on the Vampires and was rewarded with a satisfying 'crunch' as the vampire collapsed in a heap.  
  
Looking up from his fallen comrade the smaller vampire looked up at Alpha. "Mister Trick's da one dat tells us da plans, he gets dem from da boss," he blurted out in heavy Cajun words.  
  
With a grin Alpha stepped up and slammed the stake into the shocked vampires chest, as he shifted into dust Alpha turned back and picked up the one that attacked him by the neck.  
  
With a heavy slap Alpha woke the vampire up, as soon as the vampire's mouth opened though he slapped him again before he waved his finger in front of his face. "Aah aah, no speaking unless I ask you a question," he said and grinned when the vampire nodded.  
  
"Now, I know there's a boss around here and I need to find him. Your friend over there didn't tell me where to find him and now it's your turn." He said before he slammed the vampire's head into a dumpster. "Now, tell me where to find him and I'll free you," he said before he jerked the vampire closer. "Don't tell me and I will have a long, long time to work the information out of you."  
  
As he finished the vampire shook off the pain. "The Mayor's the big shot around here. Has been for longer then I've been dead," he said before the stake found it's way into his heart.  
  
"I free you from thy bondage," he said as the dust drifted down. He stood staring at the dust as the small amount of wind shifted it slightly when a sound broke through the night, a sound Alpha immediately recognized as the sound of a human life ending. 


	7. Changes in Graduation Part 7

Alpha entered the alley with a slow movement, the smell of dust and blood told him enough as he moved to the crates  
  
//were to late... she killed him// Xander though as Alpha walked to the body of the man they had saved earlier.  
  
[It was an accident pup, things like this happen in fights] he said as he looked over the body.  
  
[Pup, do you recognize this guy?] He said as he picked up the wallet  
  
//what... yeah, that's the Deputy Mayor, Allen Finch or something like that// he said as Alpha palmed the wallet and turned back to the bike.  
  
[I think we need to ask Willy a few more questions, this time about our erstwhile mayor] he said simply as he pulled out onto the street.  
  
//Wrong pal, your gonna go to faith's so we can talk this out// Xander growled as Alpha continued on his way towards the bar.  
  
[Pup, the slayer is probably still with the others and won't be back for at least another hour] he said as he pulled up to a stop light and grinned at the police cruiser parked there. Until the light changed [We get the information on the mayor then head over to the slayers den okay?]  
  
//Fine, but she need's help and if she goes nuts over this...// he said and left the threat hanging.  
  
[Yeah yeah yeah sure thing pup] Alpha muttered as he pulled up to the bar for the second time in a night.  
  
He was halfway to the door when a single word cut through the night.  
  
The yelled "FREEZE!" stunned both Alpha and Xander so much the complied as the officer stepped out of the shadow.  
  
//What the hell?// Xander blurted out as Alpha just stared at the young cop before him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing cub, are you trying to get your ass killed or are you just stupid?" he asked as the cop continued to point the small pistol at him  
  
"Look pal, I don't know who or what you are but your coming with me to the station" The cop said as Alpha just continued to stare  
  
"And what if I do something else like say... walk into the bar over there and ignore you" Alpha said with a smile as the guy moved closer  
  
"Then I'll shoot you, I'm being set up for a Issue twenty and I don't need to be kicked off the force for being crazy" he said as he tossed Alpha a pair of handcuffs "Put those on and come with me" he said as Alpha stared at the cuffs for a second  
  
"I Think there right... you are crazy" Alpha said as he started to chuckle "If you shoot me all your gonna do is drag every Vampire and demon in Willy's out here and wound me so I can keep you alive" he said as he tossed the cuffs back to the guy. "Besides, you seem pretty new on the SPD and you found out about it rather quick it seems... so what are the odds your boss and the others don't and just don't talk about it" he said as he took a step and loomed over the frozen officer  
  
"W-What are you talking about" he stuttered as the Hugh creature advanced  
  
"What I'm saying is that you just stumbled onto the wild animals and 'Gang members on PCP' problem and thought to take it down yourself" Alpha said as his hand flashed out and snapped the gun away.  
  
"Okay cub... you seem pretty set on this course so I'm gonna make you a deal, you walk inside with me and watch and listen very closely and afterwards... you tell me what you want and I'll do it" Alpha said as he pulled the firing pin out of the pistol before he handed the gun back and grinned "What do you say Cub?" 


	8. Changes in Graduation Part 8

Sergeant Jonathan Simms inhaled deeply and just stared as he stepped into the bar.  
  
With a grin Alpha lead him over to the bar. "Welcome to the night life, Cub., Please leave your sanity at the door and wait to be seated," he said before an almost insane cackle worked it's way up.  
  
Looking around the bar Simms noticed the looks they where attracting before he turned back to Alpha. "Ummm... why is everyone looking at me like I ate theire goldfish and peed in the Coy pond?" He asked as Alpha ordered two beers before he looked around.  
  
"Ain't you Cub, they're kinda pissed at me right now," he said as he grinned at the glaring Pagrash Ddemon. "I'd say we have about five minutes before they decide I'm not as strong as I seem," he said as he watched several of the patrons leave the bar in a hurry.  
  
"W-What happens then?" Simms asked hesitantly as he looked over several of the larger demons.  
  
Alpha grinned as Willy set the beers in front of them and hurried off to hide the expensive drinks again.  
  
"Well," Alpha said slowly as he took a sip of his drink. "Then I'm going to have to prove that I am as tough as I seem," he answered simply before turning to Willy.  
  
"Willy... I think me and you are gonna have a little talk about the hospitality of your bar here... Every time I walk in here someone attacks me... I love it." Alpha said as he finished up the beer and turned to the crowd.  
  
"Okay... Who thinks they have what it takes to bring me down?" Alpha said with a grin as he looked over the patrons.  
  
[The Pagrash will be a mean one if he joins the fight,] Alpha thought as he stared at the scaled creature in the back.  
  
How do you know this crap?Xander came back as creature stood up and grunted before it walked out of the back.  
  
[I don't forget things Pup, while you stared blankly at the books all those times I was learning them and how to bring them down.]  
  
Xander's response was interrupted by someone walking into the bar and grabbing Willy around the neck.  
  
"Okay Willy, I'm going to count to five and you're gonna give me all the dirt on our ooh so wayward Mayor," She said as she started to squeeze. "And if you don't I'll make sure you're NOT five by five." 


	9. Changes in Graduation Part 9

Alpha grinned as he turned towards the brunet. "Slayer, so good to see you again," he said simply as he sat down between Faith and Officer Simms.  
  
Ats Simms' looked confused look Alpha sighed. "Cub this is Slayer," he said before turning back to Faith. "Slayer this is Cub."  
  
Faith growled as she tightened her grip on Willy's neck. "Back off or I'll hurt you," she snarled as she glared at the two.  
  
Alpha's smile brightened a bit. "Really? Most of the time that's third date material but I guess it's up to you," he said as Faith dropped the rat man and turned to him.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Fuzz -ball?" she practically shouted as Alpha just smiled.  
  
"My problem is the fact that I came here for a drink, a fight and to beat the shit out of little Willy here until he told me about the Mayor... But then this dumb-shit slayer storms in and almost kills the only link I have, while scaring off all the vamps I wanted to fight," he said indicating gesturing to the now empty bar.  
  
"This means I'll have to hunt all those dust bowls down and stake them before they warn the mayor that someone is looking for him," he said as he turned and pointed at the cop. "And I have the Cub here to baby sit until he gets home safe and sound before I can go and help the aforementioned Dumb-shit Slayer get over killing someone," he shouted back as the dark Slayer just glared.  
  
"I didn't ask for and I don't, need or want your help," she growled as she pulled a stake from her belt. "And I didn't kill anyone," she finished.  
  
Alpha stared at her for several minutes before he turned back to Simms. "I have a question for you Cub... Someone is in a hand to hand fight for theire lives when a dumb-shit sees them fighting and runs into the fight," he said as faith just continueds to glare. "One of the combatants accidentally mistakes him... umm no pun intended... but stakes him by mistake," he saysid as Simms just stared. "What happens to the one who did it?" He finises as the two just stare at him for several seconds.  
  
Simms was the first to recover and he drains the rest of the his beer before looksing back at them. "Civilian casualty in a hostile situation.... If they where a cop they'd be taken off work for a couple weeks until the investigation looks into it," he paused for a second to collect his thoughts. "Probably go through ninety days of psychological evaluations afterwards. If the psyche report comes up clean thed be put back on light duty for three month's before resuming full duty,. If the psyche report comes up with any issues they're usually put on a desk job with monthly evaluations.... They may make it back to light duty but never go on full time patrol again," he stated as he watched the young woman carefully.  
  
[Shit... She's suffering Post traumatic stress,] he cursed as aAlpha just nodded and turned back to her.  
  
"So Slayer, how about this. I get the information on the Mayor from the Snitch here while you sit down and relax," he said as he looked over at Willy with a grin. "And Willy is so concerned for you mental state he's even gonna give you a beer on the house... Aren't you Willy?" he snarled as the man nodded franticly.  
  
"Y-Yeah free beer for the Slayer" he agreed quickly as Alpha placed one of the bottles on the bar. "Drink up Slayer.... Let's see if my ways works a bit better." 


	10. Changes in Graduation Part 10

"OW! Pain Pain, that hurts OW!" Willy whined as Alpha applied more pressure just below the pinky and twisted for a second before letting go.  
  
After several minutes of listening to Willy complain about the pain while Alpha held his arm, Alpha smiled. "It hurts because I just placed a block on your arm Willy, the nerves will continue to fire as the pain grows." Alpha said as he checked the clock on the wall, "And in fifty seven minutes," He said as he set another beer before Officer Simms and Faith, "Well Willy, in Fifty six Minutes and thirty seconds, you'll be dead." Alpha told the wide eyed bar owner  
  
Willy tried to ignore the pain for several seconds before he collapsed to the floor as the pain started to move up his arm. "Okay OKAY I'll tell you what you want to know Just ask the questions." Willy cried franticly as he watched the seconds tick by.  
  
Alpha smiled as he looked down at the wailing bartender; "I've heard the Mayor is the big bad." He paused to let some time tick by. "Is it true?"  
  
Willy actually paused at that before the pain proved too much. "Yeah, he's been the big bad for the last hundred years that I know of." Willy whined as the pain reached his elbow. "Can you stop this?" He grunted as Alpha continued to drink.  
  
Alpha looked at the whining man and smiled. "I'm sorry Willy, if I thought you would tell me the truth as soon as I asked them then sure I'd let you go... but I don't trust you, so you'll just have to answer all our questions real quick and hope we don't have that many." Alpha said before turning to Faith  
  
"So Slayer, do you have any questions for the snitch?" Alpha asked as Faith finished up her beer.  
  
"Yeah, why didn't you tell 'Queen B' this a few years ago?" Faith asked as she pulled another bottle out and opened it.  
  
"ow ow ow, because she never asked." Willy groaned. Willy gripped his arm above the pain in hopes of at least slowing the ascent. "And because the Mayor and his goons would kill me if I told you." Willy whined. He hoped to keep Alpha and the rest from killing him for this slip of the tongue.  
  
Alpha leaned over and rubbed the pressure point for a few seconds until the pain in Willy's arm subsided. "Remember Willy, I don't like secrets. Anything come your way again and you don't tell me," Alpha leaned over and gripped the small man around his neck, "And I'll snap your spine before I leave you with a blood lock that will take days to kill you."  
  
Dropping the small man Alpha turned to the others "Okay cubs, lets leave little Willy here to himself." He said as Faith finished up her fourth beer.  
  
Alpha watched as Faith started to stagger her way to the door.  
  
As Xander screamed at him to act Alpha stopped her by grabbing her arm "Slow down there slayer, let me give you a ride home." He offered as she tried to pull her arm away.  
  
"Wha for? Thank a quick ride for me before a quick ride from me?" she slurred slightly as she finally managed to pull her arm away.  
  
With a sigh Alpha looked over at the Bartender "What type of beer was that Willy." He growled as the bartender picked up the bottles.  
  
"Some demon group makes it, Calls it Beelzebub beer." He said as he shrugged "It is cheaper then Bud or Miller and my patrons like it better."  
  
With a sigh Alpha turned back in time to see the door close behind the dark slayer.  
  
Growling to himself he turned back to Simms and tossed the small pin to him. "I have to go after her, will you be okay getting home?" he asked and grunted at the mans nod before walking out after the slayer.  
  
With a sigh Simms sat back down and dropped a hundred dollar bill on the counter. "I think I'll stay Sun-ups in a few hours and I'll head home then." He muttered as Willy set another Beer before him. 


	11. Changes in Graduation Part 11

Following faith out Alpha growled to himself as he tried to ignore the ranting of Xander in the back of his head.  
  
"Okay slayer, what the heck's your problem" he grated as he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.  
  
Giving him a shove she forced him back several feet.  
  
"Don't touch me again fluffy or I'll lay you out on a slab" the whispered threat's effect would have been increased if it wasn't slurred slightly as faith swayed back and forth.  
  
Alpha looked at the drunken slayer again before shaking his head. "Come on slayer, what's your problem?" he said softer this time as faith just shrugged.  
  
"My problem is a sasquatch wannabe who thinks he should be a shrink" she said turning around again and walking away again.  
  
Growling again Alpha walked past her and turned to block her path.  
  
"Faith, the cop himself said it wasn't your fault that Finch died" he said when she finally stopped and just glared at him "Now what's the problem?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand" she muttered before stepping around him and trying to continue.  
  
"Understand what Faith, understand how you made a mistake?" he said as faith finally stopped and turned around  
  
In the near light of dawn approaching Alpha noticed the unshed tears in her eyes as she visibly fought to keep her emotions in check.  
  
"You wouldn't understand what it feels like to kill someone like that, what it feels like to always have the blood on your hands" she whispered before collapsing against the wall. "God I've always been able to deal with everything before but, but this is just to much"  
  
Alpha walked up slowly and knelt beside her as he watched her stare at her hands.  
  
"I know the fee..." he got before she cut him off with a growl.  
  
"What the hell could you know about it, what could you know about taking a human life. Hell you probably just see them as a food source" she grated out.  
  
Glaring at the Boston slayer Alpha stood up again "What would 'I' know about" he grated up as memories started to surface "how about sitting in a tree for three days waiting for a movement that would show the position of someone that wanted to take my life while I tried to keep those same movements from being seen" he growled as he tried to stop.  
  
"How about calling in an air strike to a Viet Cong supply trial, being within a hundred yards while I prayed the dumb shits from the carrier didn't FUBAR the situation and take me out in the strike as well, how about when the strike does come and you see three hundred men disappear in a flash or even worse" he paused as he looked down on her.  
  
"They miss by just that small amount and instead of them being killed real quick, the blast wounds them, or when the Napalm strikes the ground within fifty yards and you can only pray your bullets hit the enemy just to end the screaming" he sighed before sitting down next to her  
  
"What to impersonal? Then how about watching five thousand men rush your position while you cut them down, or having to fight them off with bayonets or KABARs" he said as he stared at his hands as she had.  
  
"Most people think the screams of pain or the looks as they die are the worst things possible, but it's what comes after those moments. The silence that dominates everything as not even there heart beats anymore or the moment there eyes no longer focus on you that are the worse, that's something no movie has ever been able to pick up" he said as he leaned back against the wall and watched the sky turn to a bright pink.  
  
With a sigh Alpha stood up and looked around the area "No Slayer, I understand." He said quietly before shaking himself off of the memories "Come on slayer, I'll give you a ride home." 


	12. Changes in Graduation Part 12

As Harley pulled up in front of the original 'Roach Motel' Alpha sneered as he looked the place over.  
  
"Damn slayer, I can't believe this place hasn't been condemned yet" he muttered before he could stop himself.  
  
With a growl Faith slid off the motorcycle and glared at him "Hey Chihuahua boy, I don't know who the hell you think you are but this is all I have." She snarled as Alpha just shook his head.  
  
Looking at the drunk slayer Alpha sighed "Let me guess, this was set up by that umm... postal watcher wasn't it?" he growled to himself when she nodded as he got off the motorcycle and looked at the building again.  
  
Faith crashing into his bike and nearly knocking it over warned him she was not going to be much help as he tried to keep her from hitting the ground to hard and keep the Harley in an upright position.  
  
Finally getting the Bike set he looked down at faith as she snored on the concrete sidewalk.  
  
Growling to himself the large were picked up the slayer and headed for her room.  
  
--  
  
Alpha had just set Faith into her bed when her eyes snapped open.  
  
In a split second Alpha saw through her eyes, she had woken up in pain and with her head hurting with a large furry humanoid standing over her. As such he could accept her mistake as she lashed out with a heavy kick to the head.  
  
Rolling off the bed faith grabbed the spare stake she kept there.  
  
Alpha was just coming back to his feet when he felt the sharp pain in his chest. Looking down at the piece of wood he noticed the hair start to recede back into the skin as he shifted back into Xander. [Fuck] he thought silently before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.  
  
Faith stared at the still form of Xander for several seconds before the last day caught up to her, she managed to get to the bed before she passed out. 


	13. Changes in Graduation Part 13

Xander groaned as the sunlight invaded his eyes.  
  
Grumbling about how the next great invention should be a Sun with a snooze button he sat up.  
  
Just as Faith walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Seeing the shocked look on her face Xander responded with one of his undeniably witty responses. "ummm... Hi Faith."  
  
His smile dropped when he saw her turn green before rushing back into the bathroom. "H-hey Faith, You okay?" he asked as he listened to her empty her stomach.  
  
It was several minutes later that the slayer opened the door and stepped out. "Xan? You're..." She paused as she searched for the right word. "Dead." She stated bluntly as Xander nodded.  
  
"Yup, dead, died and deceased, but not decomposing." Xander said with a smile as he tried to figure out how to explain this to the dark slayer.  
  
"Faith I..." he started when her eyes rolled back and the young slayer collapsed.  
  
Looking at the unconscious Faith Xander sighed in frustration. Does my life have to be difficult?Xander thought bitterly as he forced himself to his feet. "Come on Faith, let's get you somewhere more comfortable." He groaned as he lifted her back onto the bed.  
  
--  
  
It was three hours later that Xander and Faith where walking down the street as Xander tried to explain his counterpart's bad mood.  
  
"All I'm saying, Faith, is that it's understandable that Alpha's upset today." He tried as the girl shook her head.  
  
"Listen Boytoy, I didn't mean to kill him. What else does he want from me?" she growled in frustration as she sent a can clattering down the street with a kick.  
  
Xander sighed as he tried to keep the irate Spirit under control. "Well an apology would be a good start, I mean you DID shove a hunk of wood through his chest." Xander explained as the two walked into the gun shop.  
  
The two walked in and were promptly greeted by a smiling man "Hi, I'm Sunny, if there's anything you need I'll be glad to help you anyway I can." Sunny said the standard line before he managed to place the kid's face. "Kid? You must be here for your guns."  
  
Xander nodded as Sunny pulled the three weapons from the safe and rung them up. "That's three thousand fifteen..." he paused as he finally saw Faith.  
  
"Umm... Sunny are you okay?" Xander asked as he looked between the two other people in the store.  
  
"Xan, gun boy over there is a demon."  
  
--  
  
Mr. Trick entered the darkened office and tried to find a way to break the news to his boss. "Sir, we may have a problem."  
  
Looking up from the paper Richard Wilkens the third watched the vampire carefully for a second. "What problem would that be? The fact Mr. Finch was searching for the slayers when he was killed last night, the fact that some of Balthazar's minions showed up last night or the fact that something calling himself Death is running around My Town?" he said as the dark vampire looked even more nervous then before.  
  
Steeling himself Mr. Trick took an unneeded breath before responding. "One of our spies saw the dark slayer and the Death guy walking out of Willy's last night and followed them back to the slayer's motel."  
  
He was more then a little startled when the mayor started to laugh. "This is just perfect, a hundred years of work is coming to an end and there's a chance someone like him shows up just as the final preparations for my ascension begin?" he said as he chuckled again. "Mister Trick, tonight I want you to go and find this... Mr. Death and offer him a position. If he agrees have him deal with Balthazar's minions while I finish up the ceremony starting my hundred days of invincibility." He said with barely contained glee. "And if he doesn't I want you to leave the body in Willy's."  
  
Nodding to his boss the dark Vampire left to get ready for the night. 


End file.
